


The Blood of Humans and Vampires

by CrazyAssFangirl



Category: South Park
Genre: Anyone else lonely as shit? Just me? Okay nvm, Butters is innocent, Clyde is brave, Clyde respects Tweek motherfucking Tweak, Craig and the other guys are gay as SHIT, Damien DESTROYS Pip, Everyone remembers each of his deaths, F/F, F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't even know what I'm doing by this point, I hate school!, I want Demon Ciel to meet Vampire Tweek, I'm not funny. People just think my meanass comments are jokes, I'm so going to hell, If you don't understand why are you here?, Imma go write a gay fanfic about them after this, Kenny Dies, Kenny and Token working to manipulate someone would be scary af, M/M, Nothing should sparkle, Oh My God, Oh wait. Hell doesn't want crazy people, South Park has damned humanity to hell, Sparkles are gay as shit, There is a cute ass gay couple at my school, They are not going to drink Butters' cum again, Tweek DOES NOT FUCKING SPARKLE, Tweek is an awesome vampire, Tweek's dad though..... not so much, Tweek's mom actually cares about him, Update Semantically Challenged TeamAlphaQ, Vampires are like humans, Vampires shouldn't sparkle, Wait..... Craig start sparkling dammit!, What do you do when your boyfriend/friend is a vampire?, You give them your blood of course, gay ass shit, i'm dead inside, please?, that was a mistake, wtf am I doing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAssFangirl/pseuds/CrazyAssFangirl
Summary: Tweek has always had a dark secret. He's a vampire. None of his friends know, except now, a rogue vampire is on the loose in South Park, and an aristocratic vampire is coming to South Park to deal with the "little" problem. How will the guys deal with this when they find out they have five vampires in their hometown? Will they stand by Tweek, or turn on him? Will they live, or die? So basically, just another normal day in South Park, Colorado. The quiet little red neck mountain town where people go to hell in a gift basket, and then Satan gives them back with a stamp across their foreheads in red saying "I don't want this bullshit. Take it back."





	1. Heh, I thought I told you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone who agrees that Vampires shouldn't sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+agrees+that+Vampires+shouldn%27t+sparkle).



'FUCK!' That was my only thought as I dug through my backpack, searching for my thermos full of coffee, also trying to ignore the burning in my throat that was letting me know that I needed blood, and I needed it soon. Then, I heard Craig approach, and his blood smelled so damn good. His pulse was beating steadily, but it just made him smell so much better.

"Calm down, Tweek." He said in his usual monotone voice, and I swung around, momentarily starting to lose my oh-so-carefully constructed self-control, and as l swung around to glare at him, I felt my hands heating up. But before I could light something on fire again, I mentally slapped myself. This was Craig, the boy I was in a fake relationship with, the boy I loved and I'd be damned before I hurt Craig. So instead of burning the nearest objects to ash, I twined my fingers into my hair and tugged. Before I could pull out any of my hair, Craig placed a calming hand on my head, but I couldn't calm down.

"I c-can't! I left my coffee at home, and I lost the physics notes I need for a presentation I have, and I have to work until three a.m tonight so I won't be able to study for my geometry test that I have tomorrow, or else I won't get any sleep, and when I do horribly on the test it will lower my grades, then I'm gonna become a drop-out, and them I'm gonna get addicted to drugs to deal with my problems, and then my dealer or someone else who I owe money to is going to kill me and dump me in a ditch, and that's TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" Suddenly, my phone dinged, and I looked at it in shock. Almost no one texted me. I put in my lock code and went to messages, and, seeing that it was a text from my mom, I opened up the conversation.

Mother:

I'm outside in the car. I have a special blend of coffee for you. Come get it quickly before class starts.

Pushing my way through the crowd's in the halls, I sprinted down the halls, through the doors, and across the parking lot towards my mom's brown Subaru Forester. As she handed the thermos full of coffee mixed with blood, (to help with my thirst) I opened thing, and chugged half of the contents before sighing in relief. I hated trying to pretend like I was a regular human, because smelling all the different people's blood and knowing that I could never drink it was torture. But even though my parents offered to let me transfer, I stayed because of my friends.

(Author's Note: In this fanfiction, vampires are like a special version of humans. They have stronger senses, are faster, and have more stamina. They can also go a longer period of time without food or water. Aristocratic vampires are the vampire families who are most likely to be born with powers. So vampires like Tweek are rare, it'd be like a child of two muggles (Harry Potter series) being born with magic; rare, but not unheard of. Tweek's parents don't have powers, but Tweek has the ability to control the basic elements: Light, Shadow, Fire, Earth, Water, Metals, and Air. When he was about to lose control earlier, his hands almost lit on fire, because that's what he uses as his center for his powers. So, he can't blow fire out of his mouth like Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail), but he can create fireballs like Leo Valdez (Heroes of Olympus). He can also manipulate the weather and surfaces around him, so he could cause the school's floor to freeze over, or he could cause the lights in a classroom or house or something to go out by dousing them in shadows, or, when he's really angry, he could cause a normally sunny day to be changed to a really stormy day. I hope this isn't as cringy as I think it is. Anyways, BACK TO THE STORY!)

"By the way, Tweek. You're going to have to stay around your friends more for a few weeks. There's a vampire who just discovered his powers that has come to South Park, and he's gone rogue. So an aristocrat is coming to South Park, to deal with the vampire. You need to make sure that your friends don't anger him or get in his way, because it will end in all of our deaths' if we anger him." I froze in place, and my body temperature, as well as the weather around me, got a lot colder than even what South Park went through during the dead of winter. The ground at my feet started to freeze over, even though it was too warm for ice.

"What. The. FUCK?!" I yelled, and then slammed a hand over my mouth because of the looks I got from other students. Clyde came over then, and dragged me away from my mom's car and towards our English class before I could ask her anymore questions. I was still worried about the "visitor" we would be seeing soon as I walked into the classroom and sat down at my single desk. I was still worried as Mr. Slave said good morning to the class and said that he would be our sub, but then he said something that shocked me into forgetting my problems.

"Okay class, your teacher Mr. Brown has told me to tell you that you guys will each be researching a different monster or creature. You will then write an essay about one or two conflicting versions of the story about your creature/monster." He walked around the classroom placing a paper on each student's desk with the outline for the essay, and the creature/monster we would be researching. And, just because the world loves to fuck with me, I got vampires. I mean, it would be interesting to read about how humans view vampires, but I didn't like that vampires were seen as monsters. It hurt, a lot.

"Hey Tweek, what'd you get?" Clyde asked in excitement, wiggling back and forth in his chair.

"I got vampires." I said, as I bared my teeth and hissed quietly at Clyde.

"Dude, that's fucking awesome man! Vampires are the coolest!" Clyde said, whimpering in jealousy. "I got werewolf."

"I got ghouls." Token said with a shrug, as he read something on his phone. I turned to Craig, and Clyde and I looked at him until he sighed, and lifted his head from his desk, looking completely bored.

"I got the titans from Greek and Roman mythology." He muttered, and Clyde stared in shock before getting out of his chair and slamming his hands on Craig's desk.

"That's like the coolest fucking thing EVER! I mean, beside vampires of course, but still! Why do you look so damn BORED? What the hell man?" I nodded in agreement, but Craig just ignored Clyde and slumped forward onto his desk again.

I was about to laugh and say something when I froze up, feeling the distinct aura of power that could only come from a vampire. I shot out of my desk and sprinted down the hallway, trying to pinpoint exactly where the power was coming from. I turned a corner, and saw a boy around eighteen years old hunched over the bloody corpse of Kenny McCormick. The vampire crouched in front of me, and I got in a similar fighting position as I glared at the teen vampire in front of me. "Leave this place alone, or I will tear you to shreds." I growled as he looked back at what was now his food. Before he could respond, we heard the sound of footsteps, and we both pulled out of our defensive positions, but I lunged forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt to prevent the boy from escaping. "Don't you dare touch Kenny again, you bastard!" I yelled as he struggled trying to escape with his life and his food. Then, Clyde, Craig, Token, Kyle, and Stan ran around the corner and stopped, taking in the situation. "Get Kenny!" I yelled at Stan and Kyle, and they complied, running towards their friend even when a full grown vampire tried to grab them. I jerked on his collar, and slammed him into a locker with enough strength the daze him, and dent the locker door.

"So," He growled as he got up to his feet. "You actually care about a group of humans? You're a traitor to your kind."

"I'm not the traitor here, you blood thirsty son of a bitch." I stepped closer to the other vampire, but he shifted his gaze behind me, and I lunged forward, pinning his neck to the locker. "If you even think of touching them, I will turn your skin into my new rug." I growled, and I felt my canines start growing, and the elements appeared all around me, whirling into a slight glimmer that surrounded me, like a thin veil of power. I could smell the fear coming from all around me, but I didn't care. Then, the vampire managed to fling me off of him and across the hall, and in the few seconds it took to right myself, he was also glowing with power, and my last thought before he lunged was 'I need to protect Craig.'

The vampire had the power to increase the speed of his attacks, so I gathered the winds behind me, and used them as a springboard to propel myself forward. Then, Butters came around the corner, saw the fight, and brought out several daggers that I knew could do some serious damage to regular vampires. When the vampire turned to go after Butters, I came up behind him and froze him in a block of ice. As I fell to the ground, panting for breath, Butters came towards me, but I held up my hand. "Don't" I rasped, and Butters stopped, and the heartbeats of the others started to return to normal. "I need blood right now, the lack of blood is making me really weak, but I don't want to hurt you, so please stay back." I then turned towards Stan and Kyle. "Unless you want me to drink Kenny dry and possibly you guys as well, you need to get the scent of blood away from me." They stayed frozen in place for a few moments before looking at each other, then nodding and offering me the bloody corpse of Kenny. I fell to the ground, shrieking from trying to maintain control of my urge to rip the body from their hands, and drink every last drop of delicious blood from the dead body. "Please, get it AWAY!" I yelled, and Butters yelled at them to do the same, but Stan stepped forward and placed the body on the ground in front of me. "Get back. You smell so damn good. Please get back." I looked up at Stan with pleading eyes and he stumbled back. Then, I lost control.

Monster Tweek's P.O.V

I leaped up into a hunting crouch and looked at all the tasty morsels that little Tweek had been keeping from me. "You know," I growled, flashing the Stan and Kyle boys a grin. "You really should've listened to Tweek. I'll have great fun in sucking dry all the people Tweek cares for. Especially Craig. Do you know how long Tweek has tortured himself over deciding whether to break it off with you guys? He simply hates himself for barely being able to control himself when he's around you. He feels so guilt each time he almost loses it, or even considers drinking your blood, but one of the times he hates the most is this morning, when he couldn't find his coffee, and he didn't have any blood in his system, and his mom texted him and he ran to her because he just loves you too much to drink your blood. But I can't see why he wouldn't drink you dry, considering your blood smells sooo good. You guys really don't give him much credit for being strong or brave, but then, you didn't know. I mean, how could you? How could you possibly know how much torture each and everyone of you puts Tweek through each bloody day?" (Horrible pun intended) The looks of shock on all their faces were so beautiful. Then, I frowned. Tweek was fighting back for control of our body, and he was winning. "I…..want…..to…...AAAAAAA…..live..dammit." Tweek managed to mutter, despite the overwhelming pain we were both in. And then, I was pushed back into the darkest recesses of his mind.

Tweek's P.O.V

I curled up in a ball and tried to ignore the mental and physical pain I was in from the fight for control of my consciousness. Clyde stepped forward slowly and placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at his, my aura of power gone, my red eyes forest green again, and the prisoner...gone. "Damn it to HELL!" I yelled as I jumped to my feet and raced after the wet footprints of my prisoner, but when I exited the school, the wet footprints ceased to exist, and I couldn't pick up his scent, no matter how hard I tried. So, I did the next best thing and turned towards home. Before I could run off though, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see Clyde. "Don't touch me. I'm a monster. I hate myself, and I don't want to hurt you, so get back." He shook his head, and I stepped back in shock. "You did see my other half, right? Something like me shouldn't exist! I'm a freak of nature!"

"No you're not." Clyde said, smiling at me, and tilted his head to the side. "Why would you hate who you are? You can't do anything to change what you're made of, or what you are, but you can always choose how you want to live your life. Now, drink." He said, nudging me towards his neck, where his pulse was throbbing, but even though I wanted to drink, I tried pushing him away. "Drink, god damn it. How in the hell else am I able to help you?" He glared at me with his chocolate brown eyes, and I couldn't see any signs of regret by his offer. But there was fear, so I pushed away from his neck, and instead grabbed his wrist, pulling up the sleeve to his elbow, and licking the underside of his wrist. Then, as carefully as possible, I sank my fangs into his wrist, and waited for his to stop wincing in pain. I felt so powerful just from drinking a small portion of Clyde's blood because he was the first living person I drank undiluted blood from in my life, and blood was always strongest when coming straight from a living human. I pulled my mouth away from his wrist, and pulled out a cloth I found in my back pocket, and he pressed it to the wound to stop the bleeding. "Well?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me, and I smirked.

"Your blood is the best I have ever tasted." I told him, and he smiled at me gently. Then, before I risked my friends' lives anymore, I jumped down the whole staircase, and using my enhanced strength, sprinted towards home.

Clyde's P.O.V

The fear in his eyes as he resisted drinking Kenny's blood, as well as my own, worried me. It was like he was trying to intentionally starve his vampiric side, or like he was trying to destroy the part of him that he thought of as a monster. I looked down at the bite in my wrist and sighed. "You can't starve yourself, Tweek. I wish you would realize that not one of us is going to think of you as a monster just because you're a bit different from us." Then, a hand landed on my shoulder, just like mine had landed on Tweek's, and I looked over to see Token.

"He really hates that side of him, doesn't he?" I asked Token, and he nodded sadly.

"There's no reason for him to hate it, from my point of view anyways, but he won't believe that, so we need to show him that we don't give a fuck if he needs to drink blood to live. I always respected Tweek, because I always figured he was fighting a battle we had no knowledge of, but this only makes my respect for him grow, especially since he went through that physical pain for us. It would've been easy for him to just let go, and let the other half of him attack us, but he made the sacrifice to come back for us, to ignore his instincts, and to protect us." I smiled at Token, and he returned it. Then Stan and Kyle came up to us from inside the school.

"Why didn't he drink Kenny's blood?" Stan asked, and I looked at him sadly.

"Because he hates that side of him. He would rather pretend that that side of him doesn't exist then risk losing his friends. He probably went through hell and back trying to ignore his pain just so we wouldn't know the truth about him." I felt a tear trace down my left cheek, and I turned back towards the way Tweek had run off in. "Poor Tweek, I have a feeling shit is gonna get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better."


	2. Clyde Wants a Taco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek thinks back on his past, and Clyde just wants another taco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter guys, and OMFG, TeamAlphaQ started the story Communicationally Challenged and it it so good! The first chapter was from Damien's P.o.V and in it, Damien showed actual interest in South Park's own little British child. I don't even know what I'm doing with my life anymore. My laptop is shit, but I can't afford to replace it, so I hope I don't have to restart my laptop before I get this posted..... that would suck. Anyways, I want Taco Bell, so I'm going to see if I can mooch some money off of my mom. Take care you guys!  
> -CrazyAssFangirl : P

Tweek's P.o.V  
As I ran into the house, and up the stairs, I heard my mom asking me if I was alright, but I ignored her, instead choosing to collapse on my bed, close my eyes, and try to relax. It worked, and a few moments later I felt myself drifting between the fine line of awake and asleep. I crossed the line, and everything went dark.  
(This next part is going to be a dream, and part of Tweek's past. Enjoy)  
***As I stumbled downstairs, across the living room, and into the kitchen, I felt like throwing up, or passing out. My mom turned to look at me, and one she saw my face, she rushed over to me and helped me to the couch in the living room. She had always been the parent that actually cared about me. My dad was too busy with the coffee shop to give a single shit whether either of us lived or died, but my mom, she cared. She wasn't exactly the best at raising a child, but she did her best, and for that, I respected and loved her. "Tweek, just lay here for a while until you feel better, okay honey? I promise that this will fade, it's just your powers developing. It'll be over soon, and then you'll be better than ever." She went into the kitchen to grab me some soft food to eat. Every vampire learned from a tender age what happened when you developed your powers. You felt shitty as fuck for a while, only being able to do anything for a day even after a week of bed rest, and then, when it passed, your powers would make you feel like you were complete. They made you feel like the one thing that had been missing from your life was back with you, and along with your powers, a vampires already enhanced speed, agility, strength, and senses got even stronger. But these didn't come without a price. Every vampire who developed powers also gained an evil monster that shared a body with you, but was a completely different consciousness. When a vampire got too thirsty, too weak, or was in serious danger, that other side of them would emerge, and while sometimes that darker side would work with the vampire and go back to the dark recesses of a vampires mind after they were out of danger; more often than not, the darker side got even stronger and resisted going back to "sleep", if you will, with all their might. It was one of the reason why aristocratic vampires were the most dangerous. They worked in perfect harmony with their darker sides, and had perfect control over their urges. Some of them were Old Blood's, vampires who were direct descendants of the older vampire race that had died out in the twelfth century c.e, when there was a vampire civil war, as well as the mass collection and elimination of vampires by the Catholic Church. The Old Bloods were almost immortal, because they could live for hundreds of years, and it was incredibly difficult to find or catch them. But they could be caught, and they could be killed, so they weren't immortal. They also had that whole cliche 'can't go in the sun or they'll turn into a french fry that someone ground into dust' sort of thing.  
The rest of the aristocratic vampires were just vampire families that had a lot of money, influence, and their families had had vampire powers for generations. The aristocrats had a leader of sorts that helped keep vampires a secret from mortals, but, for his/her protection, the leader remained a secret from everyone except the aristocrats. As I thought about the possibility of me being able to train with an aristocrat to control my powers, I felt like throwing up even more. I didn't want them knowing that I had powers. I didn't want them to come to my home, and possibly endanger my friends. I didn't want them to see the precious, happy, exciting life that my mom and I had here at South Park, because I didn't want anyone taking the normalcy of it, and ruining it. Sure, South Park went through crazy bullshit every other week, but a lot of us here were happy. We had everything we needed here, and honestly, even the bullshit we went through here added character to our town.  
After a week of non-stop resting, I had enough energy to maybe walk around school for a day. My mom drove me to school because I didn't want to walk to the bus stop, and when I walked into the cafeteria where a lot of the sixth grades- including us- met up with their friends. Clyde was eating a breakfast taco, but dropped it and ran towards me the minute he saw me walk in the doors of the cafeteria. He was like the Japanese Bullet Train, fast, sleek, and colorful. He hugged me so hard, I could barely breath. It was as f he was determined to keep me from disappearing. "TEACUP! I'm so glad you're okay! Craig was worried, and he wouldn't stop tugging on his hat, and Token took away my taco's when I wouldn't stop crying, and Bebe has barely talked to anyone, and Jimmy hasn't told very many jokes the past week, and Butters cried, and Kenny died again trying to calm Butters down, and Pip and Damien got kicked out of hell, and now Pip is sarcastic, and Cartman got his ass kicked trying to insult Pip, and Wendy and Stan broke up permanently, and now Kyle is gay, and Stan thinks he's bi, and Kenny, being his usual perverted self, tried to steal Butters' innocence, but Butters' parents entered his room and grounded Butters, and Kenny's older brother got a lottery ticket, and they won, so now Kenny is using the six thousand dollars they got to buy Karen and them clothes and food, and blankets, and they're hiding the money from their parents and not buying them anything, and.... and..... and.... I missed you so much!" He started bawling, and i looked at Craig, and mouthed 'What did you guys do to Clyde?' He chuckled softly, and Token smiled as Jimmy snickered in the background.  
By the time the day was over, Clyde was complaining about how he'd only gotten to have one taco once that day, and how he was broke so he couldn't buy another, and Token flat out refused to spend three dollars on a taco just so Clyde could inhale it in three bites. Craig was walking next to me down the sidewalk, but if he was talking to me, I couldn't hear it. My ears had started ringing, my throat burned like hell, my face was burning, but the rest of my body was freezing cold, and I felt like falling asleep in the snow. My situation only got worse with every step. I stepped down into the road to cross the street to reach my side, and then I promptly collapsed. A headache flared up, and it felt like my head was going to explode as I clutched at my head, trying not to cry. A high screeching sound reached my ears past the non-stop ringing, and after a few moments I realized somehow that it wasn't a car, it was me, and it was the most unholy noise I had ever made in anxiety filled life. I vaguely felt someone picking me up and carrying me, but I was in too much pain to pay attention.***  
I jolted up it bed and looked at my digital clock. 3:46 a.m. Great. My stomach growled, and I pushed back my warm covers, and slipped silently down onto the floor. As I padded quietly down the hallway, I sighed. I hated that I had made such a stupid mistake as to let my human friends see me fight as a vampire, control the elements, and then I was controlled by my shadow side. "Good job, dumbass." I muttered to myself as I walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, grabbed my keys from the kitchen table, and then walked into the foyer and put on my converse. As I slipped out the front door, locking it behind me, I breathed in the freezing cold air that smelled faintly of fresh snow.  
I walked up and down streets, simply breathing and focusing on relaxing. I knew that what I was doing was slightly cliche, but to be honest I never gave a shit. Nights here were quiet for the most part, so this was really one of the few times during the day that I could be relaxed outside. I was always worried about humans finding out what I was, so being relaxed outside was a rare luxury that I barely got to enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? I should burn in hell? I'm honestly curious. Let me know if I missed any spelling or grammatical errors during editing. And if you have any suggestions for the story, let me know. I always want to know what I should add or take out of my stories, and what I need to improve upon. Now I need to go do an English paper on Persepolis, by Marjane Satrapi.  
> -CrazyAssFangirl : P


	3. A NEW CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey! I'm back with tiny shreds of inspiration, y'all! I started a new depression medicine that isn't giving me daily headaches, and I feel really energetic after not leaving the house for over three days in a row! I have no idea where to go with this story, so I'll probably just write a random ass chapter and hope for an actual direction to take this story. I was watching a My Hero Academia on crack video today, when I realized, hey, I should write a fanfiction where Izuku darling loses a bet with Momo, so he has to dress up like a girl for a whole school week. I don't know what the fuck is with me right now, but I don't care. It's getting me to give you an actual update worthy of Ao3, so I don't want this thing to stop!

I stayed outside, just walking around until six in the morning. I knew that I'd have to go to school and face my friends, but I couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to throw up at the mere thought of school. I walked into the house, lost in thought, flinching out of my thoughts when I realized that my mom had flung herself at me. I should've realized she'd be up early. "Sorry I worried you, mom. I woke up and had a lot on my mind to sort out. I'm gonna go get ready for school, okay?" She nodded, a sad look on her face as I ran up the staircase and into my room. I heard my mom walk into the kitchen and get out the eggs and bacon.

It took next to no time to get changed into a pair of sweats and a hoodie. I'd decided to go with comfortable and warm today, because even though I knew the chances of a vampire attack were slim, I didn't want to take any chances. As I read online articles about vampires for English class, I snorted at some of the stories. It was so ridiculous how some humans thought that vampires were, in fact, demons from another world, and some thought that vampires didn't even _take_ human form. I spit out my tea in surprise when I read that some thought that to summon a vampire you needed a white horse and a seven-year-old boy. It was a lot more amusing reading about how my own kid were perceived than I thought, and throughout my breakfast, I couldn't stop chuckling at the more ridiculous thoughts about vampires. The Slavic folklore was my favorite to read about by far, but the other origin stories were also amusing. Some thought that vampires originated from Egypt, some thought that droughts or other unfortunate events were caused because the recently deceased had come back with evil intensions. (An: **I got all of this from one website. It was really funny reading through the different theories that people from the past came up with to explain things they themselves didn't understand. I'll add the link, so if you want to check it out, you can.** https://www.livescience.com/24374-vampires-real-history.html)

I ran all the way to school, which wasn't difficult for me in the least, despite the fact that I spent three hours wandering around in South Park's freezing cold weather. The sun was out today, with only a few clouds, and I smiled as I realized that my power was having such a drastic effect on the weather. My power was only strong enough to effect the weather when I was experiencing particularly strong emotions.

Nothing much happened during the school day, for which I was thankful, and before I knew it, I was at work at seven p.m, and a man with a crisp suit, pale skin, and an oh-so-powerful aura walked in. I gulped in fear by how royally screwed I was. _This_ was the aristocrat my mom was talking about. He was one of the cruelest from what I'd heard, and he took anything and everything he wanted without fail. Anyone that got in his way? They ended up dead fifty miles away from the last place they'd been seen. It didn't matter if they were human or vampire. I knew I was going to hate this guy when he told me quietly to close down the shop. I nodded reluctantly.

 "Alright, guys! I'm terribly sorry, but we have important business to discuss with someone, so we have to close down the shop for the evening. Please exit the shop quickly, or you'll be forced to." There was a bunch of grumbling, but within five minutes the shop was empty except for me and the man. I glared at him. "Alright, _my lord_. What the fuck could you possibly want that would force me to shut down my coffee shop?" He tsked, before quickly grabbing my chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to stare him in the eye.

"Such language to a lord! And from a child at that! Do we need to have a little _chat_ with the parents? I'm more than willing to talk to them if you're having problems at home. I do care for the general populace-" I cut him off, slapping his hand away.

"I suggest you say whatever the fuck you need to say quickly, and without bull crap. I'm too tired to read between the lines. After that, I suggest you get your business done quickly and get out of this town quickly because it isn't exactly safe for outsiders. Even vampire lords such as yourself." I started to clean the counter as the guy walked away from the counter to pace. probably for dramatic effect or something, but honestly, as long as he didn't get anything dirty, I didn't give a crap where he walked.

"Listen, little boy. I'm your elder, and your superior. As such, I expect you to pay me the proper respects, maybe by kissing the ground I walk on or something. Regardless, I came here because of the dangerous and obvious actions of a rogue vampire. None of us is sure why he's gone rogue, and frankly, we don't care. We just need to hunt him down and kill him quickly before he exposes us all to the humans. Now, do you know where he is?"

"No, and I don't care, honestly. As long as he stays away from my friends and family, he could be in New York City for all I care. And if he does expose us all, why not just wipe the humans' memories again? Oh wait," I growled at him, throwing the cleaning rag on the ground. "You can't because you so-called _lords_ killed off the last decent vampire with a memory type power! I will tell you this, though: when I fought him yesterday, he used a speed enhancer power. He was a lot faster than me, and ended up getting away after killing one of my friends." The aristocrat stopped pacing to stare at me for a long moment before giving me a dangerous smile and leaving without a word. I realized what I'd done when I saw him walk directly towards the school, as if he _knew_ where he was going. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" I yelled, running over to my phone and calling Craig. When he picked up, he sounded stunned. "Craig, we need to get everybody to Token's house, NOW! The only thing I can tell you for now, is that we're all in serious trouble if I managed to piss of this guy as much as I think I did." Without another word, I hung up, then ran out of the store, ignoring the snow I was kicking up wildly as I streaked down the nearly empty streets.

When I arrived at Kenny's house, I barged in without a word, running into Kenny's room, then Karen's picking up the two of them and running out of the house before they could protest. I ended up completely ignoring the gates that led to Token's driveway, choosing instead to jump over the fifteen foot tall brick wall with ease, setting the two McCormick's on the ground gently. "Stay within the gates at all costs. Get inside quickly, and arm yourselves. It won't do much against the guy I just pissed off, but it'll be enough, I hope." I said hurriedly, deciding to ignore the way both Kenny and Karen's heart rates were a lot faster than normal. I instead opted to jump back over the wall and run to Stan's house. I saw Craig walking down the street with Ike, Kyle, and Clyde by his side, then picked up Stan, and closed the front door softly. I ran to Craig's side, picking up Ike and Clyde with ease, before running towards Token's house again, like a bat out of hell.

"Dude, what the fuck's going on?" Stan yelled at me as I jumped over Token's front wall again. I set my three friends down on the ground, and gave them a sad look.

"I just fucked up. Like, majorly. If we're not careful, we're all gonna end up dead within the week." With that, I ran right back to Craig and Kyle, who were both running down the sidewalk, looks of anger on their faces. I picked them up as I ran full speed at them, turning around on the toes of my left foot, then ran back to Token's yard, for the third time in less than two minutes.

When they were all inside, I nervously paced, thinking over the aristocrat's actions. I was extremely thankful that Token's parents were in Washington for a week because we could end up being here for a while.

"What's going on, man?" Kyle yelled finally, obviously tired of my pacing and muttering. I sighed, flopping down onto the ground as I felt the overwhelming urge to cry.

"Listen, vampires have an aristocratic system. The aristocratic families are the one's with power, wealth, fame, and strength on their side. Their like, the very best of the best of vampires. They have ultimate power over who lives and dies. You do something they don't like? Your whole family will end up dead in the middle of a forest hundreds of miles away from home. The aristocratic families are the only ones where everyone has a power in every generation. Those that are born with powers and they're outside of those families? They'll force you to improve said powers with a mentor that uses a similar power whether you want to or not. The vampire I fought yesterday in the school hallways was a rogue vampire. He had a speed enhancer power. Some vampires, when they gain powers, realize that they hate how much they'd be controlled if the aristocrats found out, so they either keep quiet about the power, or they act out, hoping they'll either be able to get far away enough from our lords, which is impossible, or they're hoping for a quick way to get killed. I also have a power, but I keep quiet about it. The guy from before probably wanted to die, but ended up ridiculously thirsty from lack of blood, so his 'monster' side came out." There was a stunned silence as I talked to them. "This guy is part of one of the worst aristocratic families. They're all merciless, will kill vampire or human without a second thought, and they seem to think that whatever they want already belongs to them. They're smart, cunning, subtle, and have an obnoxious amount of power among both humans and vampires. We need to either get you guys out of here, or get that guy out of here as soon as possible. If he finds anything he'd consider a crime, he'll have my whole family killed, and you all will either be drained in seconds, tortured, or he'll use you guys as his food for years to come, which would be torture all on it's own." I put a hand over my eyes, feeling tears well up at how hopeless this situation seemed. "If anything happened to you guys, I'd never forgive myself. I've always tried so damn hard to protect you, that it'd kill me constantly to think about it. We can't fight this threat head on like usual, our best chance would be to run."

"Ah, but my darling Tweek, it's far too late for that. I've heard everything you've said. There's no going back now." The voice of that damned vampire said, and I jolted into a defensive position, pulling my lips back as I snarled loudly. He snarled as well, and I knew that if we fought, at the most, I would wear him down. I didn't have a snowball's chance in hell against an aristocrat.

"RUN!" I yelled as I let the power of the elements flood through my body. It was too late to deny that I had powers, so I might as well use them to help my friends escape. They all scrambled to the kitchen, where the back door was, but the aristocrat was too busy snarling at me to go after them. I smelled the air cautiously, but of course there weren't any other vampires around from out of town. This guy always worked alone, after all. I flung myself at the aristocrat as my fangs elongated, and I knew my eyes were blood red now.

 


	4. Discord, y'all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, but important if any of you want to actually talk to me and others like me away from the comments section of my stories.

https://discord.gg/jp6tWf

This is a link to  a discord chat I created, so if you're interested, GREAT! If not, just ignore this non update. I'll try to find out if my editor has discord, and if so, I'll add them to the chat so you can yell at them for not kicking my ass for not writing chapter updates. Or, you could just yell at me yourself, and I'd be totally okay with that. Today was the first day of school, and I went to my classes running on no food and almost no sleep. Sleep and food are for the weak. Anyways, I'mma go pass out on my really uncomfortable bed pretty soon (probably not), and hope I get some actual sleep because I love sleep and food. BYE MY PRECIOUS FANS! Luv you all!


	5. ADOPTION NOTICE

This book is now up for adoption. While I love the idea behind this book, I've had no luck what so ever finding a direction to take this book in. If you're interested, please let me know, or email me at DShealynn@gmail.com. If my email is used for purposes other than asking for permission to adopt this book, I will not answer your emails, and will delete them from my inbox. I don't check my email often, but I make it a habit to check it at least every few days. This notice will be going on my other fanfiction accounts, so just fyi. Also, sorry I'm terrible at updating my fanfics. I try (mostly), but I don't really get update ideas, just new fanfiction ideas. 

Have a good day, y'all~!

-CrazyAssFangirl


End file.
